Nine Days To Live
by YOGHURT2yogurt
Summary: When Ikuto is diagnosed with a rare disease, his only hope to live is Amu... Amu must find the cure to his disease so that Ikuto will live. Rated T just in case.


**_Bree: MK! This is our first FF!!_**

**_Anna:Yep! We're still planning how everything is gonna go, so feel free to message us on any ideas you may have for us!_**

**_Bree: Mk, who wants to do the disclaimer??_**

**_*Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, Tadagay, all fight...*_**

**_Bree: umm... Eenie Menie Minie-_**

**_Anna: Moe! Ikuto! You're up! *Drools*_**

**_Bree: HAHA! Don't die Anna, from Hawtnezz overload... hmhmhm.._**

**_Ikuto: Bree and Anna do not own Shugo Chara, or any of it's characters......_**

**_Bree: That's right because if we did then it would be an Amuto and Rimahiko and Kutau ending already... ^_^_**

**_Anna: We're gonna be doing alot of planning, so it may take us some time...*gets out pen*_**

**_Bree: *Takes pen and draws on Anna's arm* Heehee.... I wrote sumting!! ^_^_**

**_Anna: Y'all had best hope Bree lives through the rest of the story....I might "harm" her half-way through....._**

**_Bree: :'(... *runs away*_**

**_Anna: *Chases after her*_**

**_Ikuto: Let's just start already with or without them...._**

_**Chapter 1: The Symptoms**_

**Ikuto's POV**

I wake up dazed and try to stand, but my legs give out underneath me. As I fall I open my mouth to call out for help, but my words get caught in my throat. _I can't feel my legs!_ I realize in horror. I hear my mom knock on my bedroom door. I try to move, but notice that I can't, as if I'm paralyzed from my neck down. My mom walks in and screams, running from the doorway shouting "Call an ambulance! Help!". _Everything is going black.....why can't I move? _My breath gets light, and I slip into an unconscious state......

**Amu's POV**

I sit in the hospital waiting room, along with Mrs. Tskuyomi, awaiting for the doctor to come out and tell us that Ikuto will be okay.

We hear footsteps approaching us, and we look up wishing to see Ikuto with a bright smile to tell us

that everything will be okay. That we won't have to worry. That we can just move on, and look back and laugh at this as if it was a dream. But we could never have laughed at this.

The expression that the doctor wears sends back into her traumatized state of panic. She burst out into tears, I attempt to comfort her, but I can't as I feel my own tears welling up in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I grab a tissue from the table in front of me and wipe away the tears that seem to be a never ending water source that cannot be contained. As I reach for another tissue the doctor begins to open his mouth. We look up waiting for him to explain what was wrong with Ikuto.

"Mrs. Tskuyomi, " said the doctor, ignoring me completely, "I'm terribly sorry to say that your son has been diagnosed with a rare disease, one of the hardest to cure. It is called _Sacromosum. _The only known cure is the honey extracts from a rare tropical flower known as _Lunabella Newbellous_. Which can only be found growing in the lush confinements of a rain forest in Hawaii. The forest itself is un-named, but has many nicknames. The most popular seems to be "The Forest Of Demise". Most people who receive this disease don't make it, because the _Lunabella Newbellous, _as the name suggests, only blooms at night. Not just any night though, but on the night of a new moon. But, there might be hope! There is a new moon coming up in a week. That may be a long enough period of time to recover the flower, but who would volunteer to risk their life to get the flow-".

I stood up,

"I will! He's precious to me and I'll go to any length to get that flower and save him! I just need to know how to get to it, where to find the flower when I get to the island, and how long I have to bring it back before......" I shudder at the thought. I take in a deep breath, "Before Ikuto dies..."

**_Bree: TADA!!! That was chapter one!! Yes, we named it The Symptoms, because of how Ikuto feels at the begining..._**

**_NAGI!! DO THE HONORS!!_**

**_Nagi: Please R&R! And give us some tips to help the poor children! Help for the poor!! *snickers*_**

**_Bree: *twitch* NAGI!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Nagi: Alright.... Sorry... *sigh*_**

**_Ikuto: Ummm... Hey, where's Anna?_**

**_Bree: *snickers* Chasing after me... hmhmhm..._**

**_Anna: I found you! *Raises cucumber* GET BACK HERE!_**

**_Bree: CRAAAAAAAAPP... *runs, jumps on jet....* CAN"T GET MEH NOW!_**

**_Anna: *Drinks RedBull* Hahahahaha! *Grows wings* You can fly, but you can't hide!!! (No free advertisement, just random thoughts..)_**

**_Bree: 0.o... SHNAPPP SHE GOTS MEH!! SOMEONE WRAP THIS UP!! ARGH!! PLZ!!!_**

**_Ikuto: .... I don't wanna cuz you made me almost die or something... I wasn't paying attention... But... IT'S OVER, SCRAM AUDIENCE!_**

**_Anna: IKUTO! Behave yourself! We (soon to be I ) control your fate....plus, it could turn into a Tadamu story...*Evil grin* OMG! CAUGHT YOU! *Beats Bree with cucumber-that-OMG!-turns-into-A-BANANA!-ZOMG!*_**

_***~FIN~*... UNTIL CHAPTER TWO!! SEE YOU THEN HAVE AN ASHUME DAY!**_


End file.
